


Sparring

by Lord_Morzahn



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn
Summary: The Detective spars with Agent du Mortain, wondering if she'll ever let them get closer. (Fictober 2020, Prompt 5)
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081712





	Sparring

"Unacceptable, try again."

Ava's voice sounds the same as the last time she told me my hit wasn't any good- which was hardly two minutes ago.

She's been drilling me hard today. Sweat drips off my body, to the point where I'm leaving puddles behind everywhere I step and am sending droplets flying when I strike at the thai pads strapped to the buff blonde vampire.

My hands feel wet inside my boxing gloves as I heft them into my fighting stance for the upteenth time. I've learned early that Ava's high standards would only frustrate me if I let them.

If she says it's not good enough, I need to trust that judgement. There's more at stake than my form here; there's the practical part of the lesson, which is striking a foe, and there's the hidden part of the lesson- trusting your team commander and combat instructor. If I don't have that, I can't operate in the field with her.

I'm a team player of course, so it's not hard to trust Ava. But she is _such_ a drill sergeant.

I execute the combo with focus on my strikes this time, not holding back on power but not going too fast. Speed comes after knowing how to move.

Front kick, left roundhouse, full spin for the jab hook, and reverse for the cross hammer-fist.

The hammer-fist connects with a satisfying thud that echoes through the training room, and Ava finally drops her stance.

"Good. Your effort is paying off. Cool down and we'll finish with grapple training."

I barely contain my groan as I ditch my gloves and water up. Ju-jitsu isn't a particular favorite of mine, and usually just involves Ava strangling me in different ways while I tire myself out trying to dislodge her.

At the same time...it's the one part of the day where I'm actually allowed to touch her, to be close without worrying that she'll run away.

I can't believe I still get to have this after how long she spends actively avoiding me. It's a good thing I'm already worked up because the last thing I need is her to see me blushing for no reason. Because the thought of those arms around me, holding tight...

Ahem. Nothing says touch-starved like wanting to wrestle on a gym floor. I finish my water and drag myself into a fighting stance again, already feeling sore. I'm gonna hurt tomorrow.

Ava has done away with the courtesy of saying "Ready?" and gone right to the bit where she becomes a blur and the next thing you know you're in a lock you need to get out of.

I manage to wiggle my way around pretty well for the first while, ending up on her back with my arms and legs locked tight around her.

"You're getting decent at this, detective." The compliment does nothing to loosen my grip, but it does distract me for a split second before Ava has turned the tables yet again. Then, only after I know I've been beat, she breaks off from me, ready for the next round. She offers her hand down to get me off the mat.

"That's high praise, coming from you." I say, taking it and making her do all the work to haul me up. When we reach eye level, I smirk, keeping hold of it for a little longer. "Be careful, someone might think you like me."

It's worth it to see her blush for the first time all day. Even if I know that she'll be avoiding me extra hard for the next little while.

Pain tugs at my heart, but I shove it back. I am a grown adult. As much as I want to be with Ava, she has to come to that decision herself. Still, it hurts to be rejected.

So I fully expect her to snatch her hand away and say training is done for the day. But she lingers. Our hands held together like we're business people shaking on a deal. Making a pact. An agreement.

But that would mean being on the same page, which we haven't been for weeks now.

"...Would it be bad if I did?" She asks, softly enough that I almost miss it.

My voice whispers back, looking into icy green. "I don't think so at all. In fact..." I trail off, fighting against the sudden dryness of my mouth. "I'd be glad to know you did."

My name is a whispered breath from her lips, making goosebumps rise up on my sweat-cooled skin. 

The door to the training room slams open and the both of us jump away from each other like startled cats.

"Hey!" Felix runs in, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you ready for Game Night?" He looks at me with stars in his eyes, either not noticing or not caring about whatever he interrupted in the wake of his manic glee.

Of course. It's my first Game Night with Unit Bravo, something I promised Felix I’d help him organize. I chuckle at the young vampire's enthusiasm. "Let me shower first and I'll meet you in the rec room."

"Ok!" Felix zooms from the room with the same speed and force he used to enter, leaving a breeze in his wake.

I turn my gaze back to Ava, only to find her already packing up the gear. She speaks without looking at me. "You should go get ready. Patience is not one of Felix's strong suits."

"I've still got time." I say, taking a few steps toward her. "Don't shut me out, Ava."

"...I don't want to." She stills, looking down at the thai pads in her hands, lost in thought. I raise my hand and slowly slide it along her wrist, worried she might pull away again.

"You don't have to." I whisper. "We can take things slow."

Like that night watching the fireworks. Hands entwined in the dark.

Something changes while I look at her. Watching the walls come up, watching her...harden, spine getting straighter and body tensing.

"But I can't. I don't want to, but I have to."

Before I can get a word in to ask what she means, she's gone. And I'm left standing in the training room, the shattered remnants of the fragile moment we had drifting around me.


End file.
